


Winter came

by Motorcyclegrrl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motorcyclegrrl/pseuds/Motorcyclegrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa discovers feelings she didn't know she could have after Brienne saves her from freezing. Pod helps things along and reveals a hidden talent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after the season premier. I have no idea what further horrors Mr. Martin and the Game of Thrones writers have in store for our beloved Sansa Stark. So I wrote her into a nice safe place for a while. And what could be safer than being in the arms of Brienne of Tarth.

It was bitter cold and windy. The wind cut exposed skin like a knife. Brienne had decided to take Lady Sansa Stark further north hoping for the protection of lords loyal for centuries to the Stark kings of Winterfell. They had been traveling for several weeks. The small party chose not to travel the kings road, instead choosing less traveled roads connecting small villages. They had been set on by thieves several times but none had been a match for Brienne. Her Valerian steel sword reforged from Ned Stark's Ice cut through armor and chain mail equally as well as through bone and flesh. Podrick Payne and Theon Greyjoy kept the murderous vultures away from Sansa as Brienne cut them to pieces. 

Brienne’s gold had run out long ago, so the small group looted anything they could from the thieves and sold it or traded it for room and board. So far they had kept from starving or freezing in the bitterly cold nights. They said very little as they traveled. Brienne was tall and rough, but she treated Sansa like she was a fragile chinadoll. Stopping often to rest and making sure Sansa was eating and staying warm. “My Lady are your feet warm? May I see your hands? Are the furs keeping you warm enough?” 

Sansa had not felt this safe since she left Winterfell so long ago for Kingslanding and the horror that was King Joffrey. Her life had been one nightmarish situation after another since she had left Winterfell. Brienne was so confident, so caring, yet a killer. Sansa didn't know how to reconcile the two sides of her female protector, but she was grateful and felt safe and loved. Being on the road in this weather was so hard, but it paled in comparison to the horrors she had suffered while being kept warm and well fed in the lap of luxury. Really Sansa preferred the harsh, open road and the safety of anonymity to the machinations of those who sought to possess her solely because she was the female heir to Winterfell and with her in hand came the promise of power.

The party of four came to a river. It was running swiftly but didn't look deep. The path they traveled ran up to the edge of the swiftly flowing river and started up again on the other side. Wagon tracks marked the ground with furrows in the snow. It was clear that this was a frequently traveled path. Brienne was the first to nudge her horse into the torrent. The rest followed in single file. When they were about half way across Sansa’s horse slipped a little on the rocks. It spooked and reared throwing Sansa into the current. The water was freezing, and it took Sansa’s breath away and numbed her limbs as she was swept down stream. Brienne had a look of horror on her face. “My Lady!” She turned her horse into the river and recklessly raced it down stream. She caught up to Sansa swiftly and dove off her horse into the water desperately grabbing at Sansa and finally hauling her up to the bank. She loaded her frozen Lady on her horse and mounted. Holding Sansa tight with one strong arm, she guided her mount through the woods back toward the path.

Beside the path was a large lien-to for the use of travelers caught out over night or in bad weather. Rough wooden benches lined the three walls and a fire ring was placed in the center. Brienne carried her wet, frozen bundle into the lien-to. Pod and Theon rode up leading Sansa’s horse. 

“Pod, Theon, give me all the bedding and furs. Quickly. And go find firewood.” Brienne started to remove Sansa’s cloak, then her other clothing. Sansa was too cold and numb to protest or to help. Naked and shivering Sansa sat stark naked on the rough planking. Unrolling the bedding Brienne wrapped Sansa in a wool blanket and then she wrapped furs around her. “My Lady, I will get you warm.” Brienne looked out the open side of the lien to. “Pod hurry with the wood. Lady Stark is freezing near to death.” He jogged up clumsily and dropped an arm load of wood beside the firering. “Run and fetch more,” Brienne commanded. 

The fire was hard to start partly because it was so cold and partly because Brienne was almost as frozen and wet as Sansa. Brienne willed her hands to work, her fingers to strike the steel to throw the sparks. The much needed sparks to throw off the chill seeping into her bones. Finally the fire took. Theon and Pod continued to bring back firewood while Brienne fed the fire and stripped out of her armor and wet clothing. Her white skin almost matched the snow. She was muscular but more shapely and female than she appeared in her armor. Small pink nipples scrunched up and hard from the cold graced beautiful curved pear shaped breasts over cut pectorial muscle. White, blonde curles covered the triangle at the top of her thighs underneath a six pack of rock hard abdominal muscles. Sansa shivered where she sat, but she took in the sight of her now naked rescuer. Theon and Pod caught a good glimpse of her white back side and decided to dump their wood outside the lien to. They sprinted off in search of more lest they anger the giant woman by peeping at her. 

Brienne fed more wood into the fire and then wrapped herself in a blanket. She used her cloak pin to clamp it shut, tight around her middle. She spread furs on the ground before the fire and gently lifted a quivering Sansa Stark, laying her on the furs. Brienne grabbed more blankets and furs. She opened Sansa’s blanket and her own and merged the two. “My Lady, let me warm you.” Brienne lay Sansa on her side and then curled up behind her spooning her. A heap of wool blankets and furs covered them. Brienne’s long powerful arms lovingly wrapped around Sansa, one wrapping around her abdomin, the other coming up from under her and around her chest both pulled Sansa tight against Brienne’s chest, stomach and thighs. Skin against skin. Sansa melted her frozen body into Brienne’s surprising warmth. She was so cold and still shivered, but she had not felt this safe, this cared for in a very long time. She felt an odd warmth growing in her middle, a heat she had not known before. 

When Pod and Theon returned they added more wood to the fire. Pod got out the cooking pots and began to boil water. Theon went to tend the horses. It began to snow and blow, Theon brought the horses into the lien to and shut the sparce boards that served for doors. 

Pods cooking skills were improving. He was a clumbsy young man, but he had a heart of gold much like Brienne, and she was patient enough with him to teach him the skills he would need to survive and someday become a knight. Thus Pod was able to produce a steaming pot of gruel and a pot of hot tea in a fairly short amount of time. He loaded the gruel into four bowls. 

Shivering and shaking from her dunking in the river, Sansa could barely hold her bowl. Brienne reached from behind her and carefully lifted a spoonful and blew on it before allowing Sansa to take a bite. The hot, thin gruel went down easily. Soon the bowl was empty and Sansa sipped a cup of hot tea. Brienne was still pressed firmly against her under the covers. Sansa could feel her breasts at the top of her shoulders. It was too cold for embarrasment, and Brienne didn't seem to mind when Sansa snuggled into her further. 

Everyone was fed, including the horses. The wind had whipped the snow into whiteout conditions. The fire was stoked, and Pod took first watch. Theon fell asleep quickly, but Brienne and Sansa had fallen asleep much earlier. Brienne’s arms wrapped protectively around her Lady, cradling her and pulling her close. Pod knitted while he kept watch. It was a little known fact that Pod had apprenticed to a knitting master before being tossed out and taken into service by Tyrion Lanister as a squire. He was making Sansa a pair of thick wool socks. The storm blew and swirled while Pod kept watch. He kept the fire stoked and was thankful he and Theon had been able to gather a large supply of wood. 

It grew dark. Pod finished the socks and started on a pair of mittens also for Lady Sansa. He woke Theon eventually when he felt himself falling asleep. Theon took the night watch until morning. He and Pod had eaten some bread and drank more hot tea, but Brienne and Sansa slept the night through. The storm had stopped by morning, but it had layed down another foot of snow. It drifted in places 6 feet high. They were snowed in. 

The group had acquired several pack horses along the way, and they were packed with provisions. Nothing fancy, but enough grain for gruel, bread, and cheese to see them through at least two weeks. There was meat but only enough for a stew or two. Winter in the north was cruel, but lots of wood and hot food made it bearable.

Brienne woke up, and Pod handed her a bowl of hot gruel. “Thank you, Pod.” The wet clothing had been spread out to dry, and Brienne needed to relieve herself. Theon was asleep, dead to the world having been up all night. Pod turned around in embarrasment when Brienne rose and began to dress. She saw how deep the snow was. Looking over to the horses, if the weather did not improve, they would eat one. She thought seriously about eating the beast that had thrown her Lady Sansa into the river. 

Eventually Lady Sansa woke up. She was stiff and sore, bruised from where she had collided with river rocks. Brienne was relieved to see her blue eyes flutter open and knelt beside her. “My Lady, you are awake.” Sansa sat up, the blanket opening to reveal pale, bare shoulders. Brienne reached out and one by one she took Sansa’s hands in hers turning them over, looking for signs of frostbite. Then she found Sansa’s feet and performed the same procedure, gently turning her feet and looking them over thoroughly. “The old gods are looking over you, Lady Sansa, I don't see any signs of frostbite.” There was a look of concern on Sansa’s face. “Brienne, I'm not so sure. When you touch my hands and feet tingling shoots through them and I feel it in my middle,” Sansa pointed to her stomach. “You are very warm. Your hands, your hands are warm.”  
Brienne was taken back by Sansa’s words. She reached out and drew Sansa to her, wrapping her arms around her and resting her chin on top of her precious head. She mused, _“Was it possible that this gentle young woman, who had been married twice and betrothed a third time had no idea what love felt like? Had she been so Ill used? Bought and sold for breeding and power.”_

Pod interrupted by offering a bowl of warm gruel. Sansa took it and ate it nessled in Brienne’s arms. Brienne had not been expecting this change in events. She had fallen in love with Lady Sansa almost from the start, but she knew that Sansa would marry a Lord, and so she kept part of her heart for herself. Growing up in her father’s keep in Tarth, she’d had several female lovers. At first she hadn't realized they were just trying to seek favor with her to see what gain there was in it, but she learned from her first broken heart to keep some of her heart for herself and that “I love you” was just three words. 

She found herself helping Sansa dress, and her face turned a very dark shade of red. The purplish bruises on Sansa’s body hurt to look at, but under those bruises Sansa was breathtakingly beautiful. Sansa went out into the snow for much needed relief. 

Pod quickly went to Brienne and whispered in her ear grinning, “I see how you look at her. I see how she looks at you too.” 

Brienne very sternly replied, “Pod, I cannot bed the Lady of Winterfell. I'm her sworn sword, her protector.”

Pod was still grinning, “Why not? You are the Lady Brienne of Tarth. She is the Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell. Are not Lords the sworn protectors of their Ladies?”

“Pod, I am no Lord nor am I a lady,” Brienne huffed. 

Sansa returned and Brienne’s face turned a deep crimson once again. Laying a fur over a portion of rough bench, Brienne held out her hand to Sansa. Sansa took it and walked to the bench and sat, feeling very much like a china doll. Pod offered her a mug of hot tea, and presented her with the finished socks he had knitted. Brienne knelt and removed Sansa’s boots and her old ragged socks. She took a sock from Sansa’s hands and rolled it down, then she inched it up her foot and over her ankle. Sansa looked at Pod warmly, “It's a good fit, thank you.” Brienne rolled the second sock up her foot. She started to rise but Sansa stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. 

Blue eyes gazed into blue eyes. Sansa spoke, “Yesterday, I nearly died. I know how cold that water was, yet you jumped in and fished me out at peril to your own life and limb. I thank you. I have no reward to give you except my gratitude,” and Sansa leaned over and kissed Brienne on the cheek. It was an honest kiss full of thanks and affection. Brienne spoke softly looking into soft Sansa blue eyes, “My Lady, I swore to protect you. To die for you if need be. I could do no other.” and Brienne leaned over and kissed Sansa’s cheek. It was a chaste but lingering kiss. It jolted Sansa, running a spike through her middle. Sansa was compelled to kiss Brienne’s cheek again and so the two of them traded pecks back and forth several times. Sansa felt warmth creep into her chest and between her legs. Brienne pecked her way closer and closer to Sansa’s lips finally hovering there waiting painfully for the girl to touch her lips. Sansa hesitated. Did Brienne want her to kiss her lips? Sansa wanted to kiss her and so she did barely, gently she pressed her lips to Brienne’s. Her protectors lips were soft and warm and gently kissed her back. Sansa’s hand was still on Brienne’s shoulder, she lifted the other and placed it on the front of the large woman's shoulder. Brienne had not yet touched Sansa with anything other than her lips. She was afraid to move for fear the spell be broken. 

Pod grinned like the Cheshire Cat as he threw another log on the fire. Sansa was breathing heavily as the kisses grew in intensity. Brienne grabbed both sides of the bench with her hands. She was afraid to touch her, guessing at the rough treatment she had been subjected to. Sansa finally pulled away gasping and looked down away from Brienne eyes. Her body quaked, heated, shivered. She only wanted one thing, Brienne. She longed to feel those large arms around her and soft, warm skin against hers. 

Brienne wasn't sure what to do. She reached out a large hand and ran a finger down Sansa’s arm from shoulder to wrist. It made Brienne’s finger tingle, but it also made Sansa grab her arm as electricity followed the light touch down her arm. 

Pod decided now was a good time to exercise the horses. He led them all out of the shack. The deep snow prevented him from going far, but he trotted the horses round and round making a packed path. Brienne needed time alone. Theon was still deep asleep on the other side of the fire.

Sansa stood and taking a few steps she knelt down on the bedding she had shared with Brienne during the night. Brienne swiveled on her knees and turned. Sansa held out a hand and Brienne took it. Their lips met again this time with more passion. Sansa wanted to feel Brienne’s big, strong, warm, safe arms around her. “Hold me.” 

Brienne immediately wrapped her up in her arms. Their lips parted and Sansa lay her head on Brienne’s chest. The large blondes heart beat was loud and strong in Sansa’s ears. She started to undo Brienne’s shirt searching for the soft warm skin that she knew lay beneath. “My Lady?” Brienne questioned? Sansa whispered, “Brienne lay with me like you did last night.” The tall blonde knight stood and quickly removed her clothing. Sansa did the same. Brienne's heart stopped when she saw how dark some of the bruises were growing. “It hurts me to look upon your bruises. The rocks were unkind.” Sansa reached up and put her fingers on Brienne’s lips to hush her. They sank to the furs and burrowed beneath the blankets. Lady Sansa of Winterfell curled into Lady Brienne of Tarth cheek against chest. Sansa reveling in the powerful arms than wrapped around her. 

Sansa’s hands lightly caressed the impossibly soft skin of Brienne’s back. “God's you are so warm.” Brienne knew she had to be patient and gentle, but she couldn't help finding Sansa’s lips for another kiss. When Sansa finally pulled away she whispered, “I want to stay like this in your arms forever, but I don't understand why.” 

Brienne whispered back, “You can't help who you fall in love with, My Lady. I have some experience with falling in love. Do you trust me to touch you?” 

Sansa got a confused look on her face, “You are touching me. I asked you too. Yes, I trust you to touch me.”

“Then since I have My Lady’s permission,” and with those words Lady Brienne of Tarth made slow passionate love to Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell. The first of many to come.


	2. the oldgods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our group finally arrives at Castle Black. Sansa wants to visit the godswood across the wall.

Many days had passed since Sansa had fallen in the river. Brienne was ever the protector, brave and strong. Pod carried his own weight and did his best. Theon Greyjoy had left the company and headed for home. During the long winter nights Sansa lay with Brienne. Sometime just snuggling and sleeping, enjoying the extra warmth another body added. Sansa loved the feel of Brienne’s arms around her, strong but yet soft. Brienne’s milk white skin was almost the softest thing Sansa had ever felt. She couldn't get enough of Brienne’s attentions. 

Other times Brienne made slow soft love to Sansa holding her close as she brought her to climax. Sansa lived for those nights, melting into Brienne as her fingers gave her the sweetest pleasure. Sansa had wanted to return the favor, but Brienne would not allow it. They kissed a lot, and Sansa was pleased that Brienne would kiss her so strongly, breathing heavily from want.

Brienne for her part was very concerned for her own heart. It wouldn't take much to give her whole heart and soul to the little Lady of Winterfell. Sansa’s kisses burned through her, and on the nights she loved her it was the purest most precious thing Brienne had ever experienced. Sansa’s whimpers and soft moans were addictive, and the way her breath hitched when Brienne touched her was like a small miracle each time it happened. Brienne knew her heart was in danger. Surely Sansa would marry a lord. A decent one if in truth there were any who were decent.

They were close to Castle Black, and Brienne expected that things between her and Sansa could change at any time once they entered the Castle. Brienne was tense and nervous when they spent the night at an inn. Sansa began to worry that they were in some sort of danger. “Brienne you seem tense, are we in danger?”

“No more so than anytime.” Brienne replied.

“Something is bothering you?”

Brienne looked stricken and didn't answer.

Brienne was sitting on the edge of the bed. Sansa moved to stand before her. She let the blanket she had wrapped around herself drop..She was naked, and Brienne immediately wrapped her arms around her pulling her in close.

Quietly she spoke into Sansa’s ear, “Tomorrow I shall deliver you to your brother, The Lord Commander of The Knights Watch. What will become of me then?”

“I don't understand? It is my hope we'll be together until the end of our days. I took you into my service and promised you a place by my side. Why would delivering me to John change that?”

Brienne’s heart clenched. She stroked Sansa’s long read hair. “Perhaps you'll marry a Lord soon as is proper.”

Sansa tense up and a fierce, “NO!” growled it's way past her lips. “I'll not marry a man again.”

Brienne held her quietly until the she started to relax again. 

“Besides, Lady Brienne of Tarth, I would not give up our love. I love you. Being with you is like living one of the old stories, I used to read as a child. You are a true knight, brave, kind, honorable, and loving. I never want us to be apart. I couldn't bear it.”

Sansa leaned into Brienne and kissed her. “If there was a way, I would marry you, Brienne. I would pledge myself to you before the old gods and the new, the drowned god and the god of light, the many faced god and every god.”

Brienne was not able to speak, her chest was clenched from the power and honesty of Sansa’s words. She pulled Sansa down onto the bed with her and without speaking she made her reply to Sansa’s confession of love.

The next day Brienne rode into the courtyard of Castle Black with her head held high, relaxed, confident in her love. It was heartwarming to see John welcome his sister so warmly. 

The conditions at Castle Black were not much better than camping in the snow, but the shelter kept the wind off, and you could find a fire and food. The men were filthy and low. Brienne didn't trust any of them near Sansa and would not let her out of her sight. There was a particularly disgusting red bearded man who made eyes at Brienne. She had a dagger waiting for him should he come to close.

After several days at the castle, Sansa pulled Brienne aside. “There’s a godswood on the other side of the wall. Would you take me there today before it gets dark? John will send several men with us. It's not far. The men of the night's watch who follow the old gods take their vows there.”

“Going beyond the wall is dangerous. I don't favor it.”

“Please? It means so much to me to visit a godswood.”

“First sign of any danger, and I will run you back here no hesitation.”

Sansa hugged Brienne with joy. “Thank you,” She said and then she kissed her.

They made preparations, and soon they were mounted on horses and riding beyond the wall for the godswood. 

As they entered the godswood, the men John had sent circled around and kept watch. This gave Brienne and Sansa privacy as they approached the wiertrees. Sansa had never seen a godswood like this with 9 trees. She shook herself out of her awe and looked at Brienne. “Best to get down to it and get back across the wall.”

Brienne assumed Sansa wanted to pray as she had heard northerners do in the godswoods, so she was very surprised when Sansa turned to her and took her hands, holding them firmly. Sansa spoke loudly, “Lady Brienne of Tarth, before the old gods, I pledge my self to you, my love, my loyalty, my life. I will share my bed with you until the end of our days. I will not take another lover unless you release me from my vows or death takes you.” Sansa pulled a very wide eyed and shocked Brienne to her. “Kiss me.”

“My Lady” Brienne whisperd her voice shaking. Brienne pressed her lips against Sansa’s. There was a new spark there, a deeper feeling, and Brienne realized she had finally given Sansa the piece of her heart that she had been holding back. She was fully Sansa’s and Sansa was hers.


End file.
